Love Runs Deep
by SquallsAngel
Summary: Rinoa does something that seriously effects her relationship with Squall. Squall takes of, and Seifer and Quistis go to look for him. Quiefer/Squinoa. PG-13 for what Rinoa does.
1. Betrayal

  
  
Love Runs Deep  
  
  
  
Quistis pushed back the long strand of hair that was playing in front of her face. A warm breeze tickled her cheeks and danced on her skin. Hyne, how she loved Balamb. Weightless clouds drifted across an empty sky, the sun shining down, making her golden locks shine.  
  
She moved toward a patch of wildflowers, and began to gently lift them out of the dirt and into her half made bouquet. She sighed longingly. Would she ever find him? Mr. Right? She was beginning to think that he'd never been born. There was hope at one point when she thought that Squall was the one… but sister and brother love and real lovers are two very different things.  
  
Quistis looked out across the fields. Thinking aloud she asked the wind… "Where are you? Will I ever find that one man I'm looking for?"  
  
As she turned back to head for their floating Garden, Quistis had no idea that her life was about to change forever after she'd said those words.  
  
  
  
  
Seifer slammed his glass of beer down on the table. Startled, Fujin and Raijin looked sharply over at him. Speaking in his usual deep voice, Raijin told his friend, "C'mon Seifer, lighten up ya know? We came here to have a good time ya know?"  
  
Nodding, Fujin agreed, "WRONG, WHAT?"  
  
"It's just, I feel left out kind of. It sounds like I'm 11 when I say that, but I do. You have Brian, and Raijin has Becca. Who do I have? No one. I thought it was promising with Rinoa, but look where she got me. I'm 25 and I'm still single. How pathetic is that?"  
  
Obviously feeling a touch of sympathy for her friend, Fujin slipped out of her normal speech briefly to prove a point.   
  
"Seifer, being 25 and single isn't all that horrible. I know some guys who are 50 and are still single. I also know plenty of girls who would love to go out with you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one."  
  
"Well… me if I wasn't already going with Brian," she replied quietly.  
  
Seifer stared at her in shock, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I think you've had one too many drinks tonight Fuj. You can't be serious."  
  
Angered by his reaction, her face began to turn a slight shade of red. But embarrassment won over and she backed down.   
  
"Y- yeah, maybe that's it."  
  
Seifer felt a twinge of regret that he had pushed Fujin away when she was probably serious. (Oh well, what's done is done,) he thought, but then decided that the least he could do was apologize.  
  
"Sorry Fujin," he mumbled.  
  
She was quiet, but then replied, "OFFENSE, NEGATIVE."  
  
They went on with their drinks in silence for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, what's wrong?" Quistis asked, worried about her good friend. He had barely talked through the entire lunch hour, and the look on his face was one she'd never seen before.  
  
"Nothing… I'm fine Quisty, really," he answered in his usual attitude. But Quistis wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
"C'mon Squall… I've known you since you were five years old. Something is wrong and I'm not giving up until you tell me."  
  
Deciding it was useless to hide his feelings, Squall spoke out.  
  
"Rinoa is… pregnant Quistis."  
  
Quistis's jaw dropped. Rinoa… pregnant!? That was great! That's what they'd always wanted hadn't they? Then why didn't Squall look ecstatic? He was happy… right?  
  
"That's great! … Isn't it?"  
  
"It… it isn't our baby Quistis."  
  
  
  
"Rinoa… what is wrong for Hyne's sake?" Seifer asked the girl next to him.  
  
"Oh Seifer, I just don't know what to do," she replied, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I… I'm pregnant."  
  
Having known too many girls who had gotten knocked up while they were with someone else before, Seifer decided to skip the crap and ask.  
  
"Whose baby is it?"  
  
She looked rather surprised at the blunt question, but answered anyway in an ashamed tone.  
  
"I don't know. It's either Zell's or Irvine's."  
  
Pure shock came over Seifer. Two of their best friends!  
  
"Hyne, this is bad."  
  
"No kidding! I think Squall just found out… and neither Irvine or Zell know."  
  
"So Squall hasn't talked to you yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm dreading the time that he will. I love him Seifer, really I do. But… I… I was confused. You know what happened… it was right after that."  
  
Seifer knew exactly what she was talking about. Rinoa's father had died two months ago and it had been really rough on her. When the rest of the gang had been orphaned, it was when they were too young to remember it. Rinoa was 24… and the way she had treated her father in the past would leave a lifetime of guilt. Not much of an excuse for what she'd done… but he could understand.  
  
"Rinoa, I don't think you realize the seriousness of all this. This puts 3 guys friendship's on the line! A nineteen year friendship! How are you planning on them not killing each other and ruining that friendship?"  
  
"I don't know!" Tears started to form in her eyes now. "I came to you for support, Seifer. Not a lecture!"  
  
"Well Rinoa, I don't think you're going to be getting much support from many people. Do you know how much Squall is respected at Garden? I understand why it happened, but this is bigger than just a lie or a rumor! Do you realize that?"  
  
She was sobbing freely now, saying, "I know" over and over again.  
  
He felt a slight ping of pity, watching Rinoa. But before he even had time to react, her head dropped onto his shoulder. Feeling an obligation to comfort her, he embraced her warmly and gave his shoulder to cry on.  
  
  
  
Rinoa braced herself for the worst as she walked toward Squall. Anger was written all over his face, just as she expected there would be. She felt like turning back and running as fast as she could away from his stare, but then decided that there was no way around not having to face him. She might as well get it over with.  
  
"So who is it?" he asked as she approached him, going straight to the point.  
  
"Squall… I want you to know that… well, when all this happened… it was right after my Dad died… I … I didn't know what I was doing. So please… please understand that," she stammered.  
  
"Cut the crap and spit it out Rinoa," Squall hissed.  
  
"The father is… is Zell, Squall," she finished, holding her breath and closing her eyes.  
  
She expected a blowup. When she didn't hear one, she opened her eyes.  
  
He was backing away, a look of utter disbelief reflecting in his stormy blue green pools. The disbelief turned to anger, and she stretched out her hand as if to touch him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He turned around and ran, out of Rinoa's view.   
  
  
  
He had to find Zell. That little… ugh, he couldn't even think of a name that described that little creep. Squall knocked furiously on Zell's dorm room door. When it was opened, Zell stood in the doorframe. Fear flickered in his eyes as he realized who it was.  
  
"S- Squall… R- Rinoa just… Rinoa just told me. I- I'm sorry."  
  
Squall stood, glaring viciously at Zell.  
  
"Sorry?" he whispered harshly. "You got Rinoa pregnant… willingly got Rinoa pregnant… and all you can say is 'I'm sorry!?'"  
  
"I- I didn't know what I was doing… Rinoa needed someone… I just happened to be there…"  
  
"GOD Zell! What are you thinking!? You knew exactly what you were doing didn't you? Rinoa could've come to me! Why you!? What do you have that I don't!?"  
  
Zell began to breathe harder now. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Squall like this before. He simply stood, unable to say anything and fearing what Squall was going to do.  
  
"I- I don't know Squall…"  
  
Squall let out a sort of snicker of disgust, and punched Zell as hard as he could in the stomach. Normally, Zell could've fought back, since fighting with his fists was what he was best at. But, the blow that Squall had delivered was simply too great. Zell doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach in agony. He looked up at Squall, a major error on his behalf. Squall punched him again in the side of the face and took off as fast as he could, never looking back, and not caring if he ever did come back.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: thanx for the nice reviews everyone. I hope you like this next chapter... even though it's short. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I really didn't expect chapter 2 to be up this soon... but I'm a writing machine right now!   
  
  
  
Love Runs Deep  
Chapter 2  
The Journey Begins  
  
  
"What do you mean he left!?" Rinoa yelled as Dr. Kadowaki applied a bag of ice to Zell's bruised cheek.  
  
"As soon as he punched me, he took off. I don't know where."  
  
"Oh God this is all my fault! I have to go after him! I have to!" Rinoa exclaimed, jumping off the table she'd been sitting on.  
  
A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her like a lead weight. She clutched her stomach and braced herself against the table. Seifer held her up.  
  
"No, you aren't going anywhere. I'll go."  
  
"But…" she protested, but Seifer cut her off. "No 'buts' either."  
  
"I'm going too," Quistis interjected. All eyes turned to her.  
  
"What? Squall is my friend too! I'm going!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Seifer was silent, but he complied. "Alright then. Let's get ready Quisty."  
  
  
  
  
As Quistis packed her things, thoughts swirled through her mind. (Why did Rinoa do that? What was she thinking? Where is Squall? I hope he hasn't gone too far. And why is Seifer going anyway? If anyone should be glad he's gone it's him…) Her thoughts were interrupted when Seifer rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in," Quistis called.  
  
He opened the door and asked, "Are you ready yet? I swear, it takes women the longest time to do these things."  
  
Quistis giggled and slugged him. Seifer faked hurt.  
  
"But seriously, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost…" she replied, stuffing one last outfit into the bag. "There! Done!"  
  
She picked up her bags and prepared to leave, but then remembered what she was going to ask Seifer.  
  
"Seifer, why are you going to look for Squall anyway? I mean, you two have been at each other's throats for years. If anyone should be happy he's gone it's you. I'm just kind of confused as to why you're doing this."  
  
"Well… Quistis… Squall…" he paused, looked Quistis square in the eye and said, "Quistis… you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say to you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay… I promise Seifer."  
  
"Well, the truth is… I've always thought of Squall as a brother to me. Mostly he's my family. You know he was always there, always a challenge. I just always fought him because… well, I didn't want to face the fact that he was better than I was. Squall really is like my best friend. I'm not sure that he feels the same way, but I do. As much as I never show it, it's true. And I don't want to lose my best friend," Seifer explained quietly.  
  
Quistis stared at him, trying to figure him out, as if trying to look deep into his soul. She'd never seen this side of Seifer before. And in fact, she kind of liked it.  
  
"And if you ever tell anyone that I said that Quistis Trepe…" he said louder, slamming a fist into his palm. Quistis cut him off however.  
  
"I know, I know. I won't tell anyone Seifer. Thank you for sharing that with me," Quistis said, and they walked out together.  
  
  
  
As Seifer and Quistis were saying good-bye to everyone and preparing to board the Ragnarok, Rinoa came up behind the group. They all cleared out, leaving the three alone.  
  
"You two… you better bring him back. I believe in both of you. I know he doesn't want to see me… but I have to see him. I… I love him. And I have to tell him that. I can't go on unless I tell him that. I know that what I did is unforgivable. But maybe someday… I dunno… maybe Squall and I could be friends again. I'll… I'll miss you two."  
  
There was a small pass of silence between the three, but Quistis then reached out and embraced Rinoa tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you too Rin."  
  
Seifer hugged her light and quick, and told her they'd bring Squall back; he promised. He also told her to have faith in them. And with that said, they boarded the Ragnarok and took off.  
  
  
  



	3. Where To Look?

Author's Note: Wow, I don't think I've gotten that many reviews for one story in a LONG time! I didn't know if a lot of people would like the plot line. It's a totally new thing for my writing, so I'd appreciate it if there were no flames please. Well, this chapter is rated PG for a little bad word from Seify, but nothing big. In this chapter you'll see things start to progress between the two. BTW, see if you can figure out where Squall is before they tell you k? Enjoy and R+R please!!!!  
  
  
  
Love Runs Deep  
Chapter 3  
Where to Look?  
  
  
  
"Well Quistis, where shall we look first?" Seifer asked as they soared across the sparkling blue ocean.  
  
"I don't have a clue," she replied honestly. "Maybe we should try… Winhill? Small town, his birthplace… what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," he answered, setting the autopilot for Winhill. As they stepped back and got comfortable, Seifer decided it was his turn to ask a question.  
  
"So Quisty, you still infatuated with Squall? Or is there some other reason you're going to find him?"  
  
Quistis stared ahead for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Seifer, we decided a long time ago that it was just a sisterly love with Squall and me. Maybe that's why I'm here. No, that's not it. I just… I just can't stand watching Squall hurt this much. I know how much he loves Rinoa. And she loves him too… but she was so *stupid* to screw over that love. She took it for granted and broke Squall's heart. And that isn't right. Squall doesn't deserve that. You don't know how I wish… how I wish that I were she. How I wish that someone would love me like that. That… that is what I pray for everyday when I wake up to watch new sunrise. I pray for the love that I'll never experience. And hope," she finished with tears running down her cheeks, " that I'll find it. The love I've been waiting for."  
  
Seifer stared at her in a kind of shock. This was exactly how he'd been feeling! He got her a tissue, and turned his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to pour my heart out to you like that."  
  
He wanted to tell her that it was okay, and that he was feeling the same way, but decided against it. He'd already said way too much with the Squall thing, and he still regretted expressing so much about it. (Just keep your damn mouth shut,) he told himself, waved Quistis' apology away and walked off.  
  
  
  
"We're here Seifer!" Quistis called to Seifer as she landed the ship.  
  
"Okay, coming," he replied, jumping up and heading for the exit. As he was jogging out, thinking Quistis was ahead of him, he ran smack into he and they both fell over on each other. Quistis on bottom, Seifer on top.  
  
  
(Oh Hyne, this is definitely not the best position to be in…) Seifer thought nervously.  
  
(Oh my, this is *not* good…) Quistis was thinking as well.  
  
They both laughed lightly and got up. Neither one looked at the other, and they left the ship in an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
They entered from the front entrance of the town, and stopped at the diner to ask if anyone had seen him come in. Quistis was the first to question.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a younger man, about 23, 5' 8", brown hair, stormy blue eyes?" she asked, pulling out a picture of him.  
  
"He also should be carrying a gunblade," Seifer added.  
  
The waiter shook his head no, making the pair's hearts sink. They thanked him and left.  
  
Heading up the road they stopped at the hotel and a few houses, receiving the same answer. Each time they saw a shake of a head, their hearts sank lower into their chests.  
  
As they reached the flower shop, basically their last place to search for him in this town. They looked at each other.  
  
"Well, this is our last hope. You think she's seen him?"  
  
"I don't know Quisty. If no one else has seen him, why should she have?"  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot, I guess, right?"  
  
He sighed in response and they walked in.  
  
The old woman was watering her precious flowers, and Quistis had to go straight up to her to make sure the old lady heard her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
Quistis explained their situation and Squall's description. She said it very tiredly, expecting the woman to say no.  
  
"Oh yes! He stopped by yesterday. Very shy boy, I must say. Didn't talk much. Said he needed a place to stay, that he'd been betrayed and couldn't stay at home. He was real depressed. Squall Leonheart right? Raine's son?"  
  
Quistis and Seifer's faces lit up with joy. Someone had seen him! They knew where he went possibly!  
  
"Yes yes! Great! Do you know where he was headed next?"  
  
"Hmm… oh yes! He said he was going to a big town. Kind of old, but big. Then he mumbled something about a Sorceress and a girl named Rinoa. Said he almost died there too."  
  
The two looked at each other and said in unison, "Deling City!"  
  
"Thank you so much ma'am! You don't know how much this helps us!" Quistis thanked enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh no problem sweetie. Bye!"  
  
The two left the store quickly and headed for Deling City.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Persuasion

Love Runs Deep  
Chapter 4  
Persuasion  
  
  
  
The big city's lights reflected and sparkled in the moonlight. Deling City's most beautiful time was the evening. All the lights began to glimmer and shine. Seifer looked over at his traveling partner whom he'd seen a different side of while he'd been with her. A side he liked very much.   
  
He stared at her, watching the lights mirror in her cerulean diamond pools. God, those eyes. That was it. That was what he found so stunning about her was those eyes. Noticing that he was staring at her, she looked over.   
  
"What? What is it…?"  
  
Embarrassed that he'd been caught, he tried to cover it up.  
  
"N-nothing. I- I was uh- I was looking over at that car rental place behind you that's all," he stammered, pointing to the side of her.  
  
She knew he was lying, and giggled at the fact. But then she found herself looking at him as well. Those gorgeous jade green eyes that held so much feeling. So many emotions swirling within them. Hatred, love, confusion, curiosity, pain. His build was another thing. All those years of carrying that massive gunblade around had done well for his abs.  
  
Before she was even aware, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
They leaned forward with their eyes closed, about to touch lips… when a familiar voice cut in.  
  
"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."  
  
They looked over sharply to see where the voice came from. Both eyes lighted up with wonder as they realized who it was.  
  
"Squall!" they both cried together. Quistis rushed to hug him, nearly knocking him over with the force.  
  
He shoved her away roughly, and she stumbled back, a gasp escaping her throat, shocked at his behavior. Pain flooded her crystal blue eyes. He was their friend right? So what was going on?  
  
"Squall man, what's up? I thought we were friends?" Seifer questioned, his brows furrowed.  
  
Anger… Quistis decided silently. Anger is what he's feeling. He doesn't want sympathy or love. That's why he pushed me away.  
  
"It's nothing. I- I apologize Quistis," he replied, averting his eyes from both of them.  
  
"Squall… please… please come back to us. We need you. Please. I know it's hard, but… but you have to come back. Garden and our friends can't function without you."  
  
"Oh give me a break Quistis. It's not like Garden will fall without me there."  
  
"Okay, so maybe not Garden… but dammit Squall, all the rest of us need you. You're our leader. Always have been."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Seifer. Don't give me that mushy shit. I'm not going back to watch Rinoa get pregnant and watch Zell and her be happily married. No way," Squall snapped.  
  
"Rinoa loves you Squall. I don't know why she did what she did, but I know she loves you, not Zell. And she wants to tell you that. Please come back. Please."  
  
A moment of silence passed. Quistis began to think that no one was going to say anything. Until Squall said what she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"No, I'm not going back. That's it. Period," he finished, and walked away. Quistis grabbed his arm however and pulled him back before he could go anywhere.  
  
"Please! We need you. Here, how about this. If you want, come with us, and when you get back, we'll get you an apartment of your own ok? That way, you won't have to see Rinoa, but we can come visit you anytime. How does that sound?"  
  
Squall thought this over for a minute. He looked into Quistis' pleading eyes and face. Finally, he decided to comply.  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
"Alright!!!" Quistis cheered, "the Ragnarok is just outside of town. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
Squall stopped just in front of the massive ship. Was he doing the right thing in going back? Did they really need him that much? Well hell, even Seifer came along to come look for me. I guess they really do miss me. But Rinoa… a surge of anger flooded through him at the thought of her. He shook the thoughts away and boarded the ship, hoping he was making the right choice.  
  



	5. Homecoming

Author's Notes: Okay, now, this is a semi long chapter, and it has a real twist to it at the end. And before I get any reviews saying that 40,000 Gil is wayyy too much money, (You'll know what I'm talking about once you read it) I just figured that I'd get it straight now. The way I figure their money is that I put the decimal two places to the left. So 40,000 Gil is about 400.00 to me ok? Okay. Also, before I get anything for this too, I went a little fast with the homecoming thing because I wanted to get more into the Squinoa/Quifer part. So if it seems like I'm going a little fast that's the reason. So, tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll take any ideas that you have for me. E-mail is SquallsAngel13@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Runs Deep  
Chapter 5  
Homecoming  
  
  
Quistis stepped out of the Ragnarok with a wide smile spread across her face. They had accomplished what they set out to do. But something was different. Something had happened to her while she'd been with Seifer. Was she falling for him?  
  
That's insane… she mentally scolded herself. Seifer and me? How could that be? We're like salt and pepper. Totally opposite. But then, why do I get that special feeling when I'm around him? I feel… protected, invincible when we're together. Why? I can't be falling in love… and with Seifer of all people!  
  
"Quistis?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Squall.  
  
"Yeah Squall?"  
  
A small chuckle came from deep in his chest before he said, "Are you going to go? You're just… standing there."  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just… thinking."  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Let's go. Everyone is waiting."  
  
  
  
  
Quistis and Seifer stepped into Headmaster Cid's office where everyone was waiting. The looks on their faces were quite amusing, like Kindergartners waiting to see the new class pet. Quistis had to smile at the way they were acting.  
  
"So come on!" Selphie exclaimed anxiously. "Is he here or not?"  
  
Quistis turned and motioned the shadowy figure in. A cheer of relief and joy erupted from the crowd when he stepped into the light, but it was abruptly cut off when Rinoa stepped forward. Quistis noted that her belly was slightly larger than before, since she was now about 3 months along.  
  
"Squall…" she breathed.  
  
He nodded coldly, and turned to Seifer.   
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go apartment hunting."  
  
The group looked hurt. Why was he leaving so soon? He just came back. Didn't he even want to say hello?  
  
Quistis decided to object to his inconsiderate behavior.  
  
"Squall, you can't just show up and then leave again. Aren't you even going to say hello to your friends?"  
  
He turned to face the others, ignoring Rinoa completely.  
  
"Okay… hello Selphie, hello Zell… hello Irvine, hello everyone. There, can we go now?"  
  
"Alright then," Seifer replied, "Let's go."   
  
"Squall… please…" Rinoa said quietly.  
  
"Shut up Rinoa! I didn't ask for your input! I don't want to be within 2 feet from you after I move into my new apartment ok!? Don't come near me!" Squall spat. Tears filled her eyes at the hurtful words.  
  
"Let's go, Seifer."  
  
Rinoa watched him leave and ran to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she even had the nerve to speak to me!" Squall rambled as they drove along.  
  
"Well, you were kind of cold. You could've at least stayed a while," Seifer replied defensively.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that she spoke to me. Oh look, pull in there," Squall said, pointing to an apartment building.  
  
They got out, went into the main office, and looked around upstairs, where they said they had a room available.  
  
"Hmm, not bad. What do you think?" Seifer asked as they looked around the room. It had two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Pasty white colored carpet, and chalk white colored linoleum in the kitchen. All in all, it was pretty nice. The kitchen was relatively small, about 15 feet across, but for one person, it would be fine.   
  
"Hm, I think it should do. How much is rent?"   
  
"40,000 Gil."  
  
"Ah, not bad. I'll take it."  
  
  
  
  
Quistis knocked on the door to Rinoa's room lightly.  
  
"Yes?" she called back, her voice cracking.  
  
"Can I come in? It's Quistis."  
  
"Yeah, sure. It isn't locked."  
  
She walked in to see Rinoa on her bed, a pillow underneath her stomach. Her cheeks were red with tearstains, and she didn't look up when Quistis came in.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No, not until Squall forgives me. Which I don't think will ever happen. He's so angry Quisty. I just don't know what to do. I hate seeing him like this. I love him so much, and I never wanted to hurt him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm being a bit insensitive, but he does have a very good reason for being angry. You betrayed him Rinoa. And that hurts more than anything does. I know that when you did it you were hurting too, and you were confused. But when you make those kinds of choices… well, they're irreversible."  
  
"I know… I know."  
  
Quistis hugged her close, and let her cry into her shoulder. She only hoped that Squall wouldn't do something stupid once he got settled into his apartment.  
  
  
10 months later  
  
  
The phone rang a sharp shrill ring. Squall never answered it. He always let the machine come on to see if it was worth answering. For this reason, it only rang three times before the machine.  
  
"Hey, you've reached Squall. Leave a message and I'll get back to you," then a "Beep!"  
  
He listened intently to who it was while he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Squall," the voice quivered. "This is Rinoa, Squall. Please pick up, it's important," she waited, hoping someone would pick up the phone. When she didn't receive the voice of Squall, she sighed and kept going.   
  
"I… I… I lost… I lost the baby Squall." He dropped the toothbrush.  
  
"It… it happened a couple of weeks ago… I just, couldn't get up the courage to call you right away. Or the strength. If you can, or if you want to, could you please meet me outside of Garden tonight? I… I really need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Remorse and Tears

Author's Note: Okay, I know I left you guys hanging, and I'm sorry. But I had to sort this out and get some opinions from a couple of my friends. I hope you like the twist! Special thanx to Tifa for supplying the idea!  
  
  
Love Runs Deep  
Chapter 6  
Tears   
  
  
  
  
The moonlight shone brightly and fell upon Rinoa's silver necklace dangling on her neck, making it shine and dance. God, that ring, she thought. The ring that started it all. She paced in Garden's radiant light. She glanced at her watch… 10:18. He should've been here by now if he was coming at all.  
  
What would she say to him? What could she say to him? She didn't have time to think about it. Squall walked into the light, an unreadable look hidden deep in his eyes.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling a little.  
  
He did not return the smile. Instead, he just nodded.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
His harsh words stung, but she couldn't let it show.  
  
"I never… never wanted… Zell's baby Squall."  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Huh?"  
  
"It's like I told you before… it was after my Dad died. I didn't know what I was doing. I was confused, and you were gone on that SeeD mission. Zell was there, you weren't."  
  
"Oh bullshit Rinoa. Like that makes it all better!? Yeah, I'm just going to automatically forgive you because I was working and you were off sleeping with my best friend. It doesn't work that way Rinoa Heartilly!" he was yelling now, tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.   
  
"I didn't ask you to forgive me! I just told you what happened. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay. And then with what happened to my father, I really needed you. Zell comforted me. You didn't. And then when you came back… everything was different. I wish, I just wish with all my heart that I could go back and redo everything. But I can't." She was starting to yell as well, something that she wasn't all that comfortable doing.   
  
"Oh I see, so it's my fault that you got pregnant because I was off saving cities and not at home with you! Well, I'm sorry. Next time I'll ignore it. Too bad there won't be a next time!" he spat, and turned around, starting to walk off. Rinoa called after him.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! Squall! Please!"  
  
"It's over Rinoa. It's over." He replied, and walked away, into the darkness, leaving Rinoa with nothing but her own tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes popped open. The alarm on her bedside table was going nuts. Was it all a dream? Every part of it? The water was running in the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" she called to whoever it was.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. I hit the Snooze button on your alarm clock like fifteen times and then decided it was time for you to wake up and get your lazy bun out of bed."  
  
Her eyes widened. She threw off the covers and ran into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped when her suspicions were confirmed.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" Squall asked, as her breath became quicker with each passing minute.  
  
"Squall?"   
  
"Yeah… who'd you expect? What is wrong Rin?"  
  
"Y-you… you aren't angry with me?"  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion. "No… why would I have any reason to be?"  
  
Now a joyful spirit filled her heart. None of it had ever happened! She was going to be able to do it right!  
  
"Oh, thank God!" she cried happily, and threw her arms around Squall, kissing him over and over, something she had dearly missed for a while.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked as their lips parted, but she silenced him with another kiss. "I mean, is there some reason I should be mad at you?"  
  
"No, no no! I was just… nevermind. I'll tell you some other time. When this is over."  
  
"Okay," he replied, still obviously confused. She just kissed him again, and he had to pull away. She looked at him, hurt.  
  
"I'd stand here and do this for hours if I could, but I have to get ready for a SeeD mission I have this morning."  
  
An alarm sounded in her head. No! He couldn't go! Or it would happen all over again! And she wouldn't get another shot at this either! She had to stop him from going!  
  
"No!" she shouted a little too loudly. The razor dropped from his hands and into the sink.   
  
"No what?"  
  
"Don't go Squall! Don't go on that mission! Please! I'm begging you. It's for the good of both of us, I promise. I… I dunno… like…" she quickly thought of an excuse. "Like a premonition or something…" Hey, that was good… she thought afterward. "I just know something is going to happen. Something bad. Please Squall, stay here." She begged, and he looked at her strangely once again.  
  
"Well, you seem really intent on this, and the way you were acting this morning was kind of funny, so I guess I'll stay with you," he replied to her delight. "I'll just call Quistis and see if she can fill in for me."  
  
As if on an impulse, Rinoa said abruptly, "Tell her to take Seifer too okay?"  
  
"Why? They don't even like each other."  
  
"Trust me Squall. All that is about to change."  
  
  
  
  
"Quistis? Would you mind filling in for me on the SeeD mission this morning? Rinoa isn't feeling too well and I think I'd better stay with her."  
  
Well, I really don't want to… but I guess it is extra money… Quistis thought to herself before answering, "Alright. When do I leave?"  
  
"Um, I want you to take Seifer too. Don't ask why, I just think you could use the extra help ok?"  
  
"Okay… if you say so Squall."  
  
"Thanks Quisty," he replied and hung up.  
  
Rinoa smiled widely. She thought Quistis and Seifer made the cutest couple, and it would be unfair to have her wish come true and for her to be happy, but not Seifer and Quistis. Setting them up was the only way to do that.   
  
Squall looked at her and said, "I don't know what you're up to, but if your thinking that Quistis and Seifer are going to hook up you're dead wrong."  
  
"Oh, you'll see. I know these things Squall. I'm kinda hungry. Are you?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
She kissed him gently, glad that everything was back to normal, and they went hand in hand down to the Cafeteria.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
